Do You Remember?
by Se-I-Yue
Summary: Dia mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu pada dirinya dan mendekapnya erat. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar pelupuknya tidak tergenang. "Apa yang kulupakan hari ini?" Pria itu memeluknya erat-erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pudak kecil di hadapannya. Mencium aromanya dalam-dalam. Keduanya tahu. Kenangan mereka akan hilang. Cepat atau lambat.


.

.

**Kuorshitsuji by YANA TOBOSO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se-I-Yue **present

**"DO YOU REMEMBER?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan menggantung di atas kota London. Membentuk bayang-bayang kian panjang di sela-sela pepohonan. Matahari menyelinap perlahan, turun, atau mungkin berputar ke sisi lain, meninggalkan _shift _siangnya, berganti mega di kaki langit. Kemerahan. Namun mendung di atas. Angin mulai bertiup perlahan, menggelitik para pejalan kaki. Menggigil. Kemudian menengadah ke atas. Orang-orang mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Kereta kuda mempercepat lajunya. Mereka tahu tidak lama lagi hujan akan datang.

Bocah itu menempelkan telapak kanannya pada jendela. Merasakan dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sepasang manik birunya menembus ke luar. Menyusuri pemandangan yang berangsur-angsur gelap. Dia menengadah. Menemukan awan yang bergumul di atas. Mengumpat dalam hati pada langit.

_TES!_

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat masuk dengan nampan di tangannya. Dia berjalan ke seberang kamar. Langkah kakinya bergaung di dalam ruangan. Tapi sosok satu lagi di depan jendela nampak tak terusik. Mungkin terlalu sibuk mengumpat pada langit yang baru saja meneteskan hujan.

"_Bocchan_?"

Bocah itu menoleh. Mengamati pria di belakangnya beberapa menit. Keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kudapan Anda."

Pandangan bocah itu beralih pada nampan yang diletakkan pria itu di atas mejanya. Keningnya berkerut lebih dalam. "Blueberry Cheesecake? Bukannya Cream Pie?"

Pria itu diam. Menatap _bocchan_nya sejenak. Kemudian kembali pada nampan di atas meja. "Maafkan kesalahan saya," jawabnya. Dia mengambil nampan itu kembali. "Biar saya ganti dengan―"

"Sebastian."

Pria bernama Sebastian itu diam. Menatap kembali pada bocah di jendela yang menatap kue di nampannya lekat-lekat seolah mencari sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian satu langkah kaki terdengar. Bocah itu berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia melangkah menuju ranjang besar di tengah ruangan dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kemarilah." kata bocah itu.

Nampan diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Sebastian berbalik pada bocah berambut kelabu itu. "Ada hal lain yang Anda butuhkan, _bocchan?_"

Bocah itu terdiam. Dia memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan tiap tetes hujan yang merambat pada jendelanya.

"Musim apa ini?" celetuk bocah itu.

Sebastian melempar pendangannya ke luar jendela. Ikut memperhatikan air yang merambat turun pada jendela kamar tuannya. "Semi."

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk. Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, mungkin. Hanya tetes hujan yang terdengar dan detik jam yang menggantung di sisi ruangan kamar besar itu. Keduanya menatap ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan hujan yang turun lambat-lambat.

"Sebastian?"

Pria itu menoleh. Manik rubinnya menatap bocah yang masih sibuk dengan pemandangan air hujan di luar sana.

"Apa yang kulupakan hari ini?"

Sepasang rubin itu mengerjap. Kemudian kembali pada jendela besar di seberang. Cahaya matanya mulai redup sesaat. Sebastian diam beberapa menit sebelum menjawab. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diucapkannya. "Tidak ada, _bocchan." _Jawabnya.

Bocah itu tersenyum. Kini bola matanya jatuh pada pria berambut raven di hadapannya. Dijulurkannya tangannya meraih lengan pria itu, menyita perhatiannya dan membuat Sebastian menoleh. Rubinnya bertemu pandang dengan safir yang tengah menatapnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut bocah itu. Dia menarik lengan Sebastian dan membuat pria itu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku selalu takut mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Termasuk menyadari bahwa aku hampir melupakan namamu."

_TES!_

Bola mata rubin itu melebar. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi bocah itu tidak mungkin berbohong. Karena satu tetes air mata baru saja dilihatnya jatuh dari manik safir itu.

"Ciel." Dia mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu pada dirinya dan mendekapnya erat. "Tidak ada yang kau lupakan hari ini. Tidak juga aku."

Ciel balas memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dekapan Sebastian. Menghirup aroma vanili yang tertempel di tubuh pria jakung itu. Batinnya ingin berteriak. Marah. Frustasi. Dia tahu kalau kalimat yang diucapkan _butler_nya itu sia-sia. Hanya obat penenang semenit belaka. Toh Ciel baru saja lupa kalau dia tadi memesan Blueberry Cheesecake. Dan ketika pria itu datang Ciel hampir melupakannya.

Lupa kalau pria di hadapannya bernama Sebastian. _Butler_nya.

Pria itu mempererat pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak kecil di hadapannya. Mencium aromanya dalam-dalam. Pikirannya bergejolak. Antara dendam dan frustasi. Dendam dengan bocah pirang dan antek-anteknya yang telah merubah tuan mudanya. Frustasi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa membalas dendam karena merea telah mati.

Juga frustasi dengan kenyataan bahwa waktu tidak akan berhenti. Tidak lama lagi Ciel akan berubah sepenuhnya. Iblis sepenuhnya. Hingga ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Sampai ingatan dan kenangannya sebagai manusia hilang. Termasuk memorinya tentang seorang pelayan setianya.

Sebastian mengecup puncak kepala bocah itu. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar pelupuknya tidak tergenang. Jelas, tidak ingin sosok itu pergi darinya. Tidak searang. Mungkin.

Tidak selamanya. Mustahil.

Keduanya tahu dunia sangatlah kejam. Membacakan takdir dengan jelas dan nyata. Sial. Cepat atau lambat. Kenangan mereka akan hilang.

"Tidak akan ada yang kau lupakan," ujar Sebastian. "Jika itu terjadi aku akan mengingatkanmu. Berulang-ulang."

.

.

.

"Kau adalah Ciel Phantomhive," sahut lelaki tinggi bermata sewarna darah. "Dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Sebastian Michaelis. _Do you remember?_"

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

A/N: _I'm back, yeah!_ *nyengir kuda* Akhirnya setelah satu dekade hiatus dari FFN― semua ini berkat internet positif sialan dan laptop yang ngambek gak mau nyala!―bisa balik ke sini dengan sehat wal afiat *nangis bombay* Tapi mohon maaf Yue belum bisa ngelanjutin 21st Era. Idenya lagi buntu. Jadi biarlah Sadie dan Will berduaan dulu *_evil laugh_* _Big thanks and hug_ juga buat _readers_ yang sudah mereview 21st Era. Kalian selalu bisa membuat hari-hariku ber_flower-flower_. Untuk Sorcerers of Paraoh sedang dalam tahap lanjutan, jadi Ciel bakal balik secepatnya.

Anyway, Happy New Year!


End file.
